


Answer for an Unasked Question

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: A Depraved Sense of Loyalty [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: The Black Whispers Mercenary Crew returns after receiving an emergency command from the First Order. When they arrive, they see the aftermath of a lost battle. General Hux questions the Reader personally, and they tell him something they need him to hear.





	Answer for an Unasked Question

It’s really awkward coming back from a mission and finding The Supremacy cut down one of the sides with debris littering the area around it. The First Order fleet looked so small compared to the Mega-class Star Destroyer, and yet the ship itself looked so crippled. We had been called off our mission not too long ago with an emergency command to return. We figured something had happened...but not this. My band all went silent as we took in the carnage. We saw a few bodies floating around in the empty space. It was...surreal.

“This is Tuzculo Zot,” the pilot said over the com, “of the Black Whispers Mercenary Crew. We are responding to the emergency call sent out by the First Order. Permission to board?”

We waited for a response. When we got none after a few minutes she tried again. And again. And again.

“Message received,” finally a voice responded. “You are to dock on The Finalizer in Hangar Bay F4.”

“Copy that,” Tuzculo responded as she took us to dock.

When we set down, we were surrounded by Stormtroopers.

“Make sure everything that is hidden, is hidden,” Ven said. I nodded and quickly made my way through the ship.

We’re mercenaries, so of course we have contraband on our ship. Of course we have illegal substances. Of course we have items that link us with very sought after groups. Of course we have things that would call a death penalty on us on some worlds. We had secret compartments in secret compartments on the ship. We had to be very careful about some of our equipment.

By the time I was finished, the Stormtroopers were escorting members of the crew so I had to hurry up and get with them so I didn’t seem out of place.

Everyone was on high alert and it wasn’t okay. It was tense, we could cut the air. We were split and taken to different security checkpoints. And then we were placed in interrogation rooms. What the fuck was going on?

I waited alone in that room. Thankfully I hadn’t been strapped to any torture device, so there was that bright side. So, I twiddled my thumbs and paced the room. Waiting, wondering.

It was General Hux who finally entered the room. I turned to look at him and he was...disheveled. Well, not really. He looked as pristine as ever, but it was his eyes and the ever so slight off center placement of his suit collar that made it apparent.

“What’d we miss?” I asked him as he waved his guards away. He didn’t need to be worried that I would attack him. Of course I wouldn’t, he signed my checks.

He didn’t answer my question, instead he looked at me with hard eyes. “What do you know about what happened?”

“Aside from what I saw outside? I can only guess someone kicked your guys’ ass,” I said. Crude, yes, inappropriate? Yeah, probably. But I wasn’t going to act any different because what was going on.

He started grilling me on my band’s whereabouts and doings for the past few months. I answered as best I could, and as truthfully. Of course I skim over some things or keep some things unsaid. He worked alongside Kylo Ren and Snoke. I wasn’t going to put myself in that kind of position. But, damn, was I good at answering questions and making it seem like I was answering that question fully. My voice had gotten a bit hoarse at the end of it. Made it seem like I had been talking for way longer than I wanted to.

He regarded me with his cold eyes for a long while after his last question. And I waited patiently

“Failure,” he said, simply, “that’s what happened.” It took me a minute to realize he was responding to my first question. “The Resistance made unprecedented moves and decimated The Supremacy. Supreme Leader Snoke is dead.”

Oh.

Oh shit.

So that’s what happened.

That explained a lot.

“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is now in charge of the First Order.”

That was what was bothering him so much. Snoke had been at least...not the biggest of dicks. Ren, on the other hand. These two hated each other. The general had been able to deal with Ren because they were, essentially, on equal footing. But now he had to answer to the man who belittled him. He had to answer to a fucking entitled child.

“You wanted to know if we had a hand in all this,” I said. He nodded. “Well, I passed your test. Now what?”

He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn’t let himself. There was probably a lot going on his head. I didn’t need to read his mind to know. It probably had to deal with why he had been the one to question me and not someone else. Why he was questioning me alone and not with a guard. If I was under suspicion, surely he would be armed to the teeth. But it was just him and me, alone.

He was going to be dealing with a shit ton in the next few days, weeks, months, even years. He needed me to answer a question that he couldn't ask out loud.

Yeah, he signed my checks, but my band and I worked for the highest bidder. If Ren was in charge, then did we still answer to Hux?

“I need to be honest with you,” I looked at him in the eyes, lowering my voice. “I’m not loyal to the First Order,” I said very seriously. I didn’t give him time to think that part of the statement over, I didn’t let him get in a breath or a comment, or even a chance to think something. I wasn’t going to add unneeded tension. I needed him to know where I stood in this business. I needed him to know who I saw as the person I was putting my crew’s life behind. I need him to know who I was betting on. It didn’t matter that we hadn’t really interacted much, it didn’t matter that most of those interactions were mission reports that took less than five minutes. It didn’t matter that I barely knew him. “I’m loyal to you.”

And those were the words he needed to hear.

What mattered was how he conducted himself. How he talked to other people. How he listened to others. How he listened to me when I spoke to him. How he was a person I would put a bet on.

Because General Hux was someone I wanted to help succeed.


End file.
